


一条信息

by wanz



Series: 十全大补海参汤 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: *海鲜组。当成cb吃也无所谓*北 京 卷 作 文。当时是怎么把一篇文章压缩进千字以内的，本来还想顺便蹭这一期文手试炼场，结果根本做不到*BGM：Adieu - 17 Hippies
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 十全大补海参汤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831843
Kudos: 8





	一条信息

**Author's Note:**

> *海鲜组。当成cb吃也无所谓  
> *北 京 卷 作 文。当时是怎么把一篇文章压缩进千字以内的，本来还想顺便蹭这一期文手试炼场，结果根本做不到  
> *BGM：Adieu - 17 Hippies

·

谢伊·寇马克赶赴一场迟到多年的葬礼。时值清晨，天光仍然不见放亮，灰白色的云东一块西一块地漂浮在他头顶，把阳光也遮得东一块西一块的。它们残破不堪地洒向纽约的房屋，随意地给某些幸运的晾晒杆带去热量，除此之外的地方只能得到一片灰蒙蒙。但是话说回来，天空灰蒙蒙的，因为它就是灰蒙蒙的而已，不像人非得有个悲伤的理由才能顶着一张灰败的面容四处摇晃。这或许就是二者之间无法逾越的鸿沟。

雄鹰盘旋在教堂尖顶周围，伸展双翼稳定地滑翔着。他呼吸着阔别已久的故乡的空气，从港口向内部走。街道从他脚下向四面八方延伸，一步一步为他编织着距上一次更新已时隔多年的城市地图。建筑的外貌在他眼中已经无法唤起相关的回忆，但人们似乎从未改变。居民们与他擦身而过，交谈或自己念叨着零碎琐事，偶尔仓促躲闪不知什么时候允许在街道上出现的马匹。

他正弯腰轻拍一只狗的时候，听到了不远处有人在叫他的名字。“谢伊·寇马克大师，是吗？”那个年轻人——应该不超过二十五岁，正捏着一个信封的一角站在街边，衣着和鞋面对于街道显得过于光鲜亮丽，“有一条来自教团的信息需要交给您。”

当教团需要派遣会在街上大呼“教团”字眼的人来给他跑腿时，他就应该知道他能做的最多也就是料理后事了。谢伊道了声谢接过信封，随手给了年轻人一点小费想把他打发走，但是对方仍然滞留在他身旁一米之外。年轻人的脚尖间断地轻踏地面，时不时转头看看他，似乎想要从他的脸上读出更多的讯息。

他明白了，这孩子认为当前教团空缺太多，待在某个“大人物”身边能让他在今后获得更多的上升机会。而对方恰到好处地打断了他暂时的静默：“您刚到纽约吧？或许您需要去教团现在的基地稍作休息，我可以为您带路。”

“不，我想不必了。”他把信封揣进大衣里，“我得先去办点儿事。”

年轻人听懂了他的暗示，尴尬而悻悻地走开了。那尚未沾染硝烟的脸庞上还有一丝怀疑，可能在之前听闻了这个十几年间从未出现在北美的圣殿骑士的前身，转而来质疑他现在的忠诚。但是，尚能够亲口向别人讲述他的故事的人总计应该不超过一位数，大概只是他多虑了。

不管如何，他不会在这个问题上花费更多的精力。他赶时间。

谢伊往北边奔跑，路上的行人惊呼着躲开他的脚步。纽约的房屋间隔太宽，大火中烧毁的墙体也不适合做他跳跃的落点。他在心中默默标记上这些需要修缮的建筑，同时头也不回地继续奔跑，直到白色的教堂在他眼前显现。

_谢伊·寇马克大师：_

_我意识到我有必要给你留这样的一条信息。当你最终完成我的上一个任务、返回纽约时，这封信会送到你的手上。_

_想必你已经听说了我们惨痛的失败。有关于这个结局，我没有任何辩护的理由。对于我们曾经取得的成果，我只能说我很抱歉。_

_但同时我也意识到，你依然远离北美的战火。你依然有着在覆灭后重新挽回一切的能力。这同样将耗费你下半生的时间。你仍然愿意吗？_

_也许我还应该说点别的。我明白时间紧迫，但我没有其他能够留下来的东西。 **（这之后的字迹模糊不清，在焦黑而残缺不齐的边缘随着纸张灰烬一起在空气中挥散了）**_

他靠着教堂屋顶的斜面读完了这封信。信的里里外外都没有署名，或许是被烧毁了，或许是信封被更替了（看看纸张的损毁程度），或许是本来就没写。这不是什么怪事，毕竟他只消往教堂后的墓地一看，就会发现有些人连墓碑都没有。屋顶的风有点大，他将那张薄纸塞回信封里，重新收起来。

他忽然被一阵喧闹声吸引走了注意力。准确地说，那是哭声。他也曾经在荒野的士兵尸体旁边，听到跪倒在雪地里的女子口中传出这样的哭声。士兵的家书散落在身侧，那名女子在同伴的搀扶下失声痛哭，仿佛双膝感受不到严冬的寒冷。

谢伊这一生中见证了很多死亡，但他对于葬礼令人诧异地缺乏经验。当风暴在混沌的大海之中夺走他父亲的生命时，显然他没法及时为他的父亲哀悼。门罗上校过世的那年冬天他缩在阿森纳堡里，一遍一遍摩挲着戒指上的十字。他数着来春的花朵在后院里开到了二十七朵，这才出门向墓地走去。但上校的墓前还站着一个人，他之前没有见过。

“你好。”对方瞥了他一眼，礼仪性地问候了一句，随后他们再度陷入默哀。

这是一个对于参加葬礼非常熟练的人。谢伊看着他，忽然产生了这个想法。这么说很奇怪，因为对方看起来也只有三十几岁，但那个表情毫无疑问地是在告诉他对方已经习惯于低垂着头静静站立，无论他面前的墓碑来自他的亲人还是朋友。不过除此之外他的脸色仍然在苍白中透露出虚弱，像是承受不住身上衣物的重担——可能是大病初愈，否则也不能解释为什么几个月之后对方才出现在这里。

那么，他是为什么花了这么久才到达这里呢？

他们无言地并肩而立，许久之后这个男人调整了一下他的三角帽。

“我能理解你，寇马克大师。”他说，“当然，之后可别再迟到了。”

谢伊站在屋顶边缘突出的横梁上。他通常会在这里观察整个城市的面貌，但今天他鬼使神差般地伸出手继续向上攀去。教堂的尖顶竖着一个十字架，看起来牢固得坚不可摧。他双手拉住十字架的顶端，让自己的脚尖落在上面。他能感受到风在他耳边呼啸，这里仅仅比横梁高了几米，给人带来的颤抖却成倍提升。这个十字架顶端的平面实在是太小了，他得踮着脚尖才能让自己勉强蹲在上面。这种情况下松开双手在普通人看来已经是不可理喻的行为了，但他蹲了一会儿之后，忽然想做点儿他此前从未在这个基础上更进一步的事情。

他尝试在十字架上直起身。他伸直他的腰和背，然后是腿，把自己缓缓地从蹲姿提了起来。他展开自己的双臂保持平衡。风卷动他的衣摆，拂乱他的发丝，击打他的后背，尽一切所能想把他从高处掀下去。但它什么都带不走，那封信也好端端地收在他的怀中，而他站在教堂的最尖顶，顺着墓地里参差排列着的墓碑、顺着教堂周边的树、顺着人们的啜泣与哀哭声往远处看去，比之前看的还要更高、更远。

他想时候到了。


End file.
